satellite_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna
Luna is a character in Satellite City. She is the Whisper to Fontaine in the Vegas Settlement. She made her debut in "The Order of Things" Appearance Physical appearance Luna has a physical shape equivalent to a human with some marked differences. Her body is covered in white fur, with a set of Blue coloured protrusions where her ribs should be. Her two hands each posses five fingers, with black nails. Her feet end in cloven hooves. With blue and white asymettrical hair falling from the top of her head, this hair is wraps around a set of golden ram style horns that protrude from either side of her hair. Her face has a set of black markings that surround her eyes and run like tear streaks down to her mouth, and across her chin. Her mouth sports a set of sharp, shark-like teeth. She also posses a tail, reaching five feet in length. Clothing Luna wears a cropped jacket that exposes her chest along with a pair of black shorts. Personality Luna's personality could best be described as eccentric, hot headed, cocky, and utterly loyal. Background In the Kivouack, Luna was a high ranking Yolsh warrior trained by Dorothy. Later on, she would recieve training in Whitefall by Shuck, Wexle, and Hayden. Luna worked as a double agent to Fontaine during this time. She would rise through the ranks in the Yolsh and join Wexle's personal team. Abilities Immortality: All Kivouachian's are immortal due to their cellular structure and the ability to control the length of their own telomeres, because of this they cannot die naturally of age. The only way a Kivouachian can die is if their DNA is damaged and left un-mended. 'Regeneration: '''Kivouachian's are capable of regenerating skin, limbs, tissue, and other body parts. Even dismemberment is of little threat to them. '''Transformation: '''Kivouachian's have the ability to rewrite their own DNA and density at the flick of the wrist, giving them the freedom to re-create parts of themselves whenever they'd like to whatever they'd like (ex; Wexle's arms turning into blades when she fights Dorothy, Lucy Lacemaker turning herself into a swarm of flies, etc). '''Contortion: '''Sometimes Kivouachian's were dismembered at the head for whatever reason it may be; sometimes for pleasure and sometimes for play. But all have the ability to stay alive for extremely long periods of time without the head. Of course this becomes invalid once the head is eaten, burned, or dissolved, but if not - they are simply unconscious. Those with weak genes will usually die after a couple thousand years without their heads on, and most will need aid when it comes to actually putting it back on. But there are the rare, lucky few (ex; Lucy Lacemaker) who's heads will naturally return to their bodies without help. Relationships 'Ludwig: 'An Old friend, Ludwig worked with Luna in The Thuume. They would often scheme together. Since their arrival on earth, Luna has remained loyal to him. She would easily be described as one of his most trusted members of his Court. It's said she would often read with him inside Sombra's Library. 'Mystique: 'Luna would often vist Mystique in Yeshua's Circus in the days of the Kivouack. On earth, they work together in Vegas. They are regarded as close friends, and speak daily if in Vegas. 'Helgan: 'There is a deep hatred between the two, and certainly a tense rivalry. Luna was once framed and humiliated because of Helgan, and Luna refers to them with pure venom. 'Shuck: '''They've been through a few mishaps together in the days of the Kivouack, and was trained by him in Whitefall. '''Dorothy: '''She was originally part of Dorothy's team until she made it to Whitefall. They later developed a tense rivalry when Luna gained her Ninth Stripe. Out of Character Trivia *Luna is an OC character made by Halie Anderson, before being put into the show by Sam Fennah. *Luna's named was inspired by MLP Princess Luna Category:Characters